The Last Night
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: this story is a little dark, it shows the darker side of the war between the two and what kind of turn it could have taken. DARK! fic thats the only warning I can think to give. referances of suicide. please R


Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this story; the characters belong to their respective owners. If I owned them, it wouldn't have turned out the way it did.

The Last Night

_You come to me with scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_Just came to say goodbye didn't want me to see you cry I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Joker found Batman on a rooftop by the bank, he walked up silently, and Joker thought if he needed to tell someone it would be Batman. He moved his hand towards Batman's shoulder, looking down. He felt Batman tense under his touch slowly turning around.

"Joker what are you doing here?" Batman asked concern crossing his features seeing how Joker looked. His clothes were disheveled as if he had not taken them off in a few days, there were dark circles under his eyes, he seemed defeated, this was not the Joker Batman knew.

"I came to tell you the game are over "the clown said serious, looking into Batman's eyes, he knew that it probably wouldn't mean much to him. If Joker were gone, it would be one less criminal on the streets.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked moving a few inches away from joker

"I mean I can't take it anymore. It is getting to be too much, so I'm ending it tonight, don't worry I won't be running off to another city so don't try looking for me, you won't find me" Joker said frowning.

"What? Joker you can't kill yourself, there are other ways. Go to Arkham get better. Don't resort to suicide" Batman was getting concerned Joker seemed so serious about this. Didn't he know there was other ways to stop feeling depressed or the hundreds of other feelings he was having.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look in my eyes _

_So I know_

_You know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"Going to Arkham won't change anything "Joker couldn't understand why did Batman care if he died?

" well then we'll find another way to help you, there has to be some way to convince you the world isn't as bad as it seems" Batman was grasping at straws now, what could he say or do to change the way Joker was thinking now?

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

"Why are you fighting so hard? Why do you care if I die? Is it because you don't want my death on your conscience, fine it won't be, you wont even be on my mind" this game was still just going around in circles for them and Joker was tired of it.

"It isn't because I don't want to know your death is my fault. Its because you changed something in this city, so deep it can never go back" why was Batman still talking he should have been grabbing Joker and taking him to Arkham, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Everyone says everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_So sick of when they say _

_We can help you you'll be ok_

_You're fine_

Joker took a step closer to Batman, why was fate always pulling them together. Neither of them could tolerate the other, but somehow their connection ran so deep it could not be denied.

"You sound like you want me to live. Would you like me to stay here and terrorize the city more?" Joker asked figuring maybe pushing Batman's buttons would get him to finish the job he had started a year earlier.

"No, I'm saying that life wouldn't seem worth living without you in this world. Call it yin and yang, fate, whatever you want. I need you to live because in a way you have been right this whole time. " Batman's mouth felt very dry at that moment

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so wrong when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

Joker took a tentative step closer moving his hand towards the vigilante's arm, letting it sit there for a moment. "Never thought I would hear you say that Batman, but I don't know if that will be enough"

Batman's hand moved towards Jokers gripping it tightly; he just had to give the other man enough doubt not to take that final step over the edge, this would work. "I mean it; if you die there won't be anything here for me now. The city, the people in it won't matter because it's lost your spark"

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_I'll be your reason why_

Joker moved closer wrapping his other arm around batman puling him closer "I can't take this, why do you care so much. I just want it to end" he moved his head so it was resting on the masked man's chest. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the armor getting wet.

Batman didn't move away when Joker pulled him closer, the smaller man needed something to hold onto and if that happened to be him, he was ok with that. Anything to keep Joker in this world, he moved his hand slowly to Joker's back, rubbing gently.

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

Joker pulled away after a few moments, looking away "sorry about that, guess I should go now" he started to walk away

"No you're not going anywhere Joker I can't let you out of my sight unless I know your not going to go and throw yourself off a building or something. You're staying with me," Batman said pulling Joker back towards the ladder heading down into the alley.

A/n hope you enjoyed the story, reviews are welcome.


End file.
